Life, death and hanging in between
by graywolfarya
Summary: Ed is not going to give up his search for envy for a long time...but if some one he loves gets hurt, will he stop? Edwin


Do you remember me

Life ,death and hanging in between..

**Type **: Songfic, depressive (half), fluff, oneshot

**Based on** : Manga (if it isn't, this 1 isn't mine.)

**Characters** : Ed, Al, Winry, Envy, Dr. Marcoh, Mustang (Al has his body back. Ed still has his automail arm.)

**Extra info**. : Song: Evanescence – Missing

(P.S : I just used the song as an inspiration for this story)

Pairings: Ed x Winry

**Introduction**: Pinako has died a year ago and all the homunculus and father are dead. All, except one – Envy. Ed searches for Envy for a long time and finally finds Envy. They battle each other, and Envy runs. Ed chases but Envy gets away. This is their second encounter, starting from the middle of the battle. Only this time, Winry is there with Ed….

**Note **: I can't believe it! It's my first fanfic, and its depressive. I swear I can't believe I put ed thru all this.

**Disclaimer** : If I owned FMA, Ed and Winry would be together by now.

F--M--A

Ed transmuted his metal hand into his customary knife. Slicing the air, he ran at Envy. Winry lay behind the battling alchemist, hurt, her breathing ragged. She got up slowly, her breathing slowly returning back to normal. But her heart raced as she watched Ed battle it out with Envy.

What had started out as a dinner date had turned into a disaster. Ed meanwhile was having trouble. Envy had gotten hold of the poisoned daggers that Ed had transmuted not a minute ago, and Ed was jumping around trying to avoid them.

"Winry, are you alright?" he asked, jumping to avoid another dagger.

"I'm fine Ed! Can you please just concentrate on finishing this battle with you alive?!" she asked, seriously pissed. How could Ed think about her when he was fighting this monster?

When he thought they were all over, he laughed and said, "Ha, Ha. Missed me. Your aim is pathetic Envy." He opened his eyes only in time to see the last dagger headed towards him.

_On no! I can't move! It's too close if I move away_, Winry might get hurt, Ed thought. He decided to take the dagger in the chest. He wouldn't let anything harm Winry as long as he was alive. After all, that was why he loved her. So, he held his ground. But, at the last moment, someone ran in front of him and took the dagger.

"Winry, no!" Ed yelled, but as fate would have it, he was too late. Envy, taking advantage of the distraction, took off. Ed bent down and gently removed the dagger from Winry's body. "Winry... are you okay? Winry, talk to me please. Don't do this to me Winry." She just smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

He took her into his arms, silent tears running down her face. He tried to close the wound, knowing it would have no effect. The tip of the daggers had been poisoned. Winry smiled slightly, (sadly) at his failing attempts to heal her. Suddenly, a bright light glowed and she felt herself as a whole again, the pain of the dagger gone. Although the wound was healed, Winry threw up the moment she got up.

"Win...Can you stand?" Ed asked. "I…I think so." Winry replied. The slight tremor in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Ed. She tried to stand up, but her knees gave way as soon as she stood. Ed wrapped his red cloak around her and, putting an arm around her waist said, "Come on. Lets get you home Winry."

F-- M – A

At home, Al was bustling about, feeding the kittens when someone rang the doorbell. Al ran to see who it was and opened the door to let his brother holding a very pale and sick looking Winry in. Al took one look at Winry and said, "I'll make some tea. Get her inside brother," and ran off into the kitchen. Ed carried Winry to her bedroom and laid a blanket on her weak form. Putting a thermometer under her tongue, he dialed Dr. Marcoh's number.

Half an hour later

"How is she doctor?" asked a very concerned Ed, with Al looking equally worried beside him. Marcoh had just finished checking Winry's vitals and her wound. "She'll live," he replied "or so I hope." "What do u mean 'or so I hope'?!" Ed asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Well...she was already hurt when the dagger hit her. The brain had nearly shut down when u saved her. The poison, though harmless right now, is spreading. There's nothing I can do to remove it Edward. Absolutely nothing, because she took the dagger in the side of the chest, directly opposite the heart. She'll live, definitely, but only for two weeks at the maximum. She can't be stressed or hurt during that time. Stressing her will only circulate the blood and cause the poison to spread faster. If you do take care, she'll live for a week, maybe two. If not, maybe just two or three days."

"What?! What the fdo u mean just two weeks??" he yelled.

The doctor looked at him his mouth set in a straight line. "We can't do _**anything**_ about it, Edward. I'm sorry" he replied sadly and left.

Ed went into Winry's room and sat beside her, holding her hand and looking at her peaceful face. She stirred a bit, when he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. _Why did you do it Winry? Why did you sacrifice your life for someone as idiotic and ungrateful as me?_ After a while, he made sure she was sleeping, he bent, kissed her forehead and left the room, quietly shutting the door. Inside the room, Winry turned her head into the pillow and started sobbing uncontrollably.

F -- M -- A

**Author's nonsensical crap: **

So? How was it? I'm sorry for making it so depressive but…Well anyway, please R&R. And about the depressy …… I can never make anything sad, so the ending is happy. No worries. Oh yeah, if you no likey, it's okay to flamey. :-D


End file.
